


one's true inheritance

by wyvernknighted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Discussion of Family Member Death, Gen, Golden Deer as Found Family, Platonic Relationships, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernknighted/pseuds/wyvernknighted
Summary: Lorenz has come to realize, finally, the incorrigible character of his father. Family to him has taken on new meanings as he has grown closer to his fellow golden deer. So, after a trip to Gloucester territory, Lorenz brings back a gift for Lysithea.Written for Lorenz Week Day 3: Lineage, Crests and Relics
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Lorenz Week 2020





	one's true inheritance

He approached her in the library. The mage was pouring over a tome, her quill fiercely scrawling notes along its pages. Lysithea wrote in quick phrases, most of it shortened to her own personal abbreviations. The margins of her book were filled with her ink, cramped yet precise.

“Lysithea,” Lorenz cleared his throat. “Might I request a word?”

Her quill halted abruptly. “If it’s important.”

“I believe it is. Might we step out for a cup of tea?”

Lysithea rounded to face him, her eyes narrowed in a squint. “I don’t think anything of great importance happens over tea.”

“Lysithea! That is _preposterous_ , you know that is not true!” His voice rose in an affronted cry. “And anyway, I can offer you some sweets that I purchased on the ride back from Gloucester. Even in the worst of times, the bakery in town was still open.”

She glared at him for exactly three seconds before sighing. Setting down her quill, she hopped up from her bench and stretched. “I guess I can take a short break.”

“Lovely!” Lorenz clapped his hands together lightly in excitement, joy filling his heart at the prospect of tea with his companion.

It was a short trip to the tea pavilion. Lorenz had timed it perfectly before the rush and they were the only individuals around as a result. This was in part due to the dwindling partakers in tea time. Since the golden deer had reunited during war time, the time honored tradition had grown less popular as the others had grown more concerned with matters of conflict. The rising imperial threat to the south and the declining kingdom in tatters has left many members of the alliance concerned for the future of their territory.

While most process this pain through training, Lorenz prefers a more delicate touch. He makes a point to invite one of his allies to tea at least once a week, as well as entertaining the usual weekly visits from their professor, Byleth. While they are not the most talkative tea time partner, their gatherings have a special charm about them. Of his compatriots, Lysithea is perhaps the most difficult to tear away from her studies for tea time. Now that he has confirmed the truth about his father, however, he knew what he must do. And that involved introducing the topic over tea, when Lorenz would be in his element.

He led Lysithea to the table and began to steep their tea. He selected the sweet apple blend, knowing that it would appeal to Lysithea’s proclivity for all things sugary. While the tea steeped, he began the process of displaying the different pastries he had purchased specifically for her. Lysithea merely watched with a disinterested expression. When her tea was poured, she sprung to action in shoveling sugar cubes into her cup. After the third spoonful, she seemed satisfied.

“So, how has your day been so far?” Lorenz always preferred to start tea time with pleasantries.

“Lorenz,” Lysithea said in between bites of pastry, “Just get to it already. I don’t have time to dally—even for sweets.”

“Right, certainly.” Lorenz took a deep breath and straightened his posture as he considered how to explain. “My father has taken the attitude of individuality to Alliance politics. He raised me to believe you and others from Alliance families were my competitor, that I should seek to surpass each of them to solidify the power of House Gloucester.” He laughed bitterly. “I admit, I believed in such vitriol for a time, even during the early days of our class. But,” Lorenz leveled a strong gaze at Lysithea, conviction burning in his eyes. “I now detest such politics, which center the goals of one house over the others in the Alliance.”

“We were founded on grounds of union and cooperation. We were meant to work together, to share ideas and resources as allies and companions! My father surely has done away with such sentiment, but I know him to be a foolish villain now, from the things he has done in the name of House Gloucester.” Lorenz sighed harshly. “Regardless, that is not why I have called you here today.”

“Alright, well go on.” Lysithea glanced at him at she took another bite of pastry. She held no air of teasing, however. Her face was serious as she continued to listen.

“You are our most powerful mage. Through sheer hard work coupled with power unseen in any other –” At Lysithea’s sour expression he broke off. “I apologize, my intention is not to offend. To state it plainly, you are best mage in our army. Your skills are unparalleled. I am graced as heir to House Gloucester with our relic weapon, Thrysus.” He set his tea cup down and pulled a parcel to the table. As he gently unwrapped it, a soft glow emanated from the rough, bone-like material. He brought forth Thrysus, a stave relic weapon topped with a curved face. Nestled in the arc’s center glowed a red stone bearing the crest of Gloucester. “I want you to have it.”

“Lorenz? Are you serious?”

“Yes, I offer this with the utmost sincerity.” He tipped his head forward, a pleasant smile on his face. “I want this relic in the hands of the person who can use it most effectively. And…” He hesitated before continuing. “I admit to knowledge of your second crest. You are qualified to wield it in more ways than one.”

Lysithea’s face tightened, but she bore no ire. “What, is this like a loan?”

Lorenz shook his head. “Consider it a gift. From one friend to another. I hope that it is appropriate for me to admit…I care for you deeply as my companion. Like a brother for his younger sister. Allow me the grace of this gift. And know that the Alliance will surely be better for it.”

“I want you to know, I have no intention of remaining a noble after this war.” Lysithea said sharply. “If I use this, it will be in the hands of a commoner with a renounced title by the end.”

Lorenz was shocked by that sentiment but quickly shook away his surprise. “That is your decision. I leave it to you, ultimately. Whether you are a commoner or a noble, my offer still stands.”

“What’s the deal Lorenz?” Lysithea said, her arms crossed. “This is unlike you. Won’t this impact your standing with your father? Isn’t that important to you as well?”

“I apologize if my past actions reflect a poor imitation of my character.” Lorenz bowed his head slightly at the admission. “I admit, this may cause strife between my father and I. But I have learned many things from each of you, as classmates and friends. One of the greatest lessons I have gained is that family is not forged by bonds of blood, but by true companionship and shared ideals. I think we all share a common goal as individuals devoted to cooperation. I think of you, and the others from our class, as my chosen family. So I have no trouble turning my back on my father, because I know I can rely on each of you.”

Lysithea regarded him seriously, finally holding his gaze. “Lorenz, I…that’s quite the statement to make. Do you really mean that?”

“With every ounce of sincerity I can offer.” Lorenz said brightly. “I would be honored if you wielded Thrysus in my stead. So please, my friend, do me this favor. Better yet, do the alliance this favor.”

Lysithea smirked, taking another bite from her cheese pastry. “Alright, fine. I’ll take your gift. But I don’t want any Gloucester knights from your father targeting me, you understand?”

“I will ensure that no such harm will come to pass.” Lorenz said confidently. “You can rely on me.”

Lysithea smiled, this time the warmth reaching her eyes. “Yeah, I know. Thanks Lorenz. If it means anything, I think of you the same way.”

“How so?”

“As family.” Lysithea lowered her gaze, but her voice remained genuine. “I have…I used to have a much larger family. A long time ago, I had siblings.” Lorenz could tell immediately that the topic distressed her greatly from the way her voice tightened. “They were lost, due to cruel actions of the imperial nobility. When people talk about loss, they often focus on losing the really important people. Your parents, your lover, that sort of thing.” She exhaled, the edge of her breath shaky with the slightest emotion. “For some reason, when you lose a sibling, people don’t consider it as harsh or as painful. So they don’t warn you how it feels to lose the people you started life with…I lost most of my siblings when I was too young to remember it, so that absence always felt like a void that I could never quite fill.”

“Lysithea…” Lorenz’s hand lightly covered hers. She did not retract her hand from the comforting touch. “I had no idea. I offer my deepest condolences. That must have been a horrific experience.”

“It’s—” Lysithea huffed, blinking rapidly. Lorenz glanced away out of courtesy when he noticed the wetness glistening in the corners of her eyes. “I wasn’t saying that for sympathy! I just…I get it. Wanting to be able to build those bonds of family again, and finding it with each other. I feel the same way a lot of the time.”

Lorenz squeezed her hand gently and then retracted his hold. “I’m so glad you’ve felt the same comfort I have long enjoyed in our companionship. So you accept my offer?”

“Yes, of course.” Lysithea finished her pastry and followed its sweetness with her tea. The cloying aroma of her oversweetened drink drifted across the table, but Lorenz merely smiled.

Their topics of conversation soon shifted to matters less distressing. However, Lorenz observed a shift in Lysithea’s behavior. Her words fell less harshly, her shoulders tensed less often. She was more at ease. It was the first time he observed her relaxed in a long time, ever since they had reunited in war time.

When they ended their tea time, Lorenz packed away all of the displays of pastries. He cleaned his hands vigorously with a handkerchief before bringing Thrysus before Lysithea once again. And when she held the relic weapon for the first time, he finally knew what it was to be proud of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing about the golden deer as found family. Lorenz and Lysithea just give off big sibling vibes to me and I love the idea of them supporting each other through their own bad experiences related to family.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
